A story told
by Gaara463
Summary: Link had Volga on his mind, and then light shows from the master sword. Making him go to the land of Equestria. Now he's a unicorn. His cutiemark is a shield and a sword. He tells his story to Twilight and her friends. Including when he was forced to kill Volga. His old friend. Can he ever go back to Hyrule? Or will he want to stay? What about the man he met as a child?
Link walked around the castle he never thought he would step in again. It was weird, he never liked the feeling of the castle. Yet he loved seeing it. When he was young, there was one person who showed him around. Made he believe he was the hero, when he had to save the land. He'd forgotten who it was. Link had everything back, the castle and the land that was free. He turned the conor where he had met that person. Remembering the happy feeling when he had met him. It was the name that he couldn't remember. Other than that he could remember very well. Volga, the fire temple boss, was his friend once, and he was forced to kill his friend. Link kept walking, not paying attention to the guards saluting him. His mind was on Volga. That friend he was forced to kill, that friend he loved like a sibling. That cute little dragon he saved when he was young and Volga was little. Link didn't notice the captin guard walking by, most guards were confused by the hero's actions but they knew to never ask him why. Link bumped into the princess of the land. Zelda. His friend and the one he could always help out.

"Link" Zelda started,"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm thinking about Volga."

"Link, Volga was a great dragon and friend to you."

"He was...I just miss him."

"Don't worry, Volga's looking after you in spirit."

"Hope so. I really hope so."

"Why don't you go visit castle town?"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go on."

"Thanks Zelda."

"Welcome Link, hero of time."

'Hero of time...she...why do I feel like I heard that when I first came here?'

Link walked through castle town with Volga still on his mind. He was happy, but at the same time not. Link saw a light coming from what seemed to be the temple of time. Walking to the temple, Link entered with his sword ready to fight. But seeing how it was coming from where the master sword sat, Link lowered his guard. Walking up to the sword, Link looked around, and around the master sword. Taking the sword in hand, Link felt different somehow. Then he saw that he was leaving hyrule somehow. And the next thing he knew, he was a...horse? With a horn? What just happen to him?

"WHAT HAPPEN TO ME!?" Link shouted that a little too loud.

"Hey calm down!" Wait...was that a dragon talking to him. Was it Volga?

"V-Volga?"

"No. I'm Spike! Who are you?"

"Link."

"And your cutiemark is a sheild and a sword?"

"My what now?"

"Your cutiemark. You know, the one right there?"

On Link's flank was a sheild and a sword. Link started to freak out, but keep his cool with this dragon around. Link slowly knew he wasn't in hyrule, but a new place. And he need to find out where.

"Sorry to call you Volga. Spike was it?"

"Yup, and it's okay. Who's Volga?"

"A friend. But...I was forced to kill him."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Anyway where am I?"

"Equestria."

"That's nice. Spike I need to find someone who knows what I am."

"Your a unicorn. Like Rarity."

"Who?"

"A friend. Come on, I'll show you around."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

'Volga, why does he remind me of you so much?'

Link followed Spike around, and he ended up with him and Spike at looked like a library. Inside where what looked like a two earth horses, two fyling horses, one horned horse and one fyling horned earth horse. Link was super confused, he didn't know where he was and how he ended up here.

"Ummmmmm...hi?"

"HI! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Link."

"Spike, who's this?"

"I just met him Twilight. He's friendly."

'Friendly.'

"Well, how can you be sure?"

"Listen," Link began to tell them,"I'm really sorry, but I can't find my way home."

"I did forget to metion," Spike started to say,"He called me Volga and said he was sorry."

"Who's Volga."

"...A...friend."

"I'm AppleJack."

"I'm Rarity."

"Sup, I'm Rainbow dash."

"I-I'm Fluttershy."

"And I'm Twilight."

"Can I tell you something?" 


End file.
